<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Avatar Aang and the Methods of Rationality by Lispscissors</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983050">Avatar Aang and the Methods of Rationality</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lispscissors/pseuds/Lispscissors'>Lispscissors</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Methods of Rationality [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender, Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, HPMOR, Inspired by Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality | HPMOR, Setting - Avatar world, Work In Progress, nothing else from hpmor (just character personalities)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:35:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lispscissors/pseuds/Lispscissors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aang raised his fingers higher, poised to snap.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Methods of Rationality [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Avatar Aang and the Methods of Rationality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aang raised his fingers higher, poised to snap.</p><p> </p><p>WIP</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>